Bat-toi !
by Teyola
Summary: Et si, pendant le tournois de l'U.A, Shouto s'était battu, non avec Hanta, mais avec Momo ?


**Hey !**

 **Merci pour les retours que j'ai eu sur ma nouvelle fic, je suis extrêmement heureuse que vous l'aimez !** **Je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bref, on se retrouve pour un nouvel OS ! J'attend vos retours avec impatience !**

 **Plus Ultra !**

 _oOoOo oOoOo_

 _«J'aurai aimé me battre contre quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle...»_

C'était lors de la dernière manche du tournois de l'U.A, le tableau avais affiché quels seront les paires qui vont se battre. Le premier combat était Izuku contre Shinsou. Shouto regarda le tableau, à sa plus grande surprise, il devait se battre contre Momo. Il lui jeta un bref regard, mais cette dernière avait les yeux fixé sur le tableau. Au fond de lui, Shouto ne voulait pas se battre contre elle, et surtout, il ne voulait pas la blesser.

Alors que Shouto allait dans la salle d'attente, il croisa Endeavor dans le couloir. Rien que de le voir ça le mettait en colère. Mais quand Endeavor le remarqua, c'était pire encore.

 _oOoOo_

Momo cherchait sa salle d'attente, c'était la 2. Mais quand elle entra dans la salle mais à sa grande surprise, il y avait Shouto qui était assis sur une chaise. Il se retourna vers elle quand il l'a remarqua.

"Yaoyorozu ?" Momo regarda Shouto avec surprise. Il avait de l'amertume dans sa voix, et de la colère dans ses yeux. Mais elle pouvait aussi y voir autre chose, mais Momo ne pouvait le décrire. Les deux combatants se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le bicolore détourné le regard. Ce qui attrista la vive-déléguée.

"To-, Todo-, Todoroki ?! Qu'est-ce que tu... Mince, on dirait que je me suis trompé de salle ! Excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé !" Momo s'excusa et s'apprêtait à repartir quand Shouto l'interpella.

"Attend..!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Elle se retourna vers Shouto. Il était maintenant debout, devant elle, mais à une certaine distance.

"Je..." Commença-t-il alors que ses joues commençaient à prendre une teinte rose.

Elle le fixa, avec un petit sourire. Son petit sourire habituel.

"Nan c'est... Rien." Finissait Shouto en fixant son regard vers le sol.

Momo le regarda, confuse, mais passa outre et sortit de la salle en laissant Shouto derrière.

 _«Qu'est-ce que je pensais faire moi...»_

 _oOoOo_

" **C'EST MAINTENANT L'HEURE DU SECOND COMBAT ! CETTE FOIS, IL OPPOSERA SHOUTO TODOROKI ET MOMO YAOYOROZU !!** "

Shouto pouvait entendre Present Mic dire son nom depuis les hauts parleurs. C'est alors qu'il s'avança vers la scène. A l'opposé, il pouvait voir Momo qui commençait à entrer sur la scène elle aussi. Le cœur de Shouto commençait à battre.

Une fois tous les deux sur scène, Shouto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il stressait. Les acclamations du publique de parvenaient pas aux oreilles du bicolore. La seule qui entendait, c'était son cœur qui battait et Midnight qui criai le début du combat.

 _«Je dois en finir vite !»_

Shouto gela le sol à la seconde même où Midnight cria le début du combat. Momo avait les pieds gelés, et ne pouvait plus bouger. Mais cette dernière créa une pioche et commença à briser la glace avec. Le bicolore courra vers Momo pour bloquer son bras dans sa course.

"Je vais en finir vite pour que tu ne sois pas blesser." Shouto était impassible, même si au fond de lui, la panique était présente. Mais après un battement de cils, il remarqua une lame qui sortait du coude de Momo, cette lame était juste à côté de son cou. Shouto regarda Momo, qui avait les sourcils froncés.

"Tu peux répéter ?" Dit Momo avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix. "J'ai pas très bien entendu."

"Je vais en finir vite pour que tu ne..."

"Nan mais t'es pas sérieux ?!" Momo haussa la voix et Shouto écarquilla les yeux. "Tu ne veux pas me blesser parce que tu penses que je fais partie du sexe faible ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses !?"

"Mais nan..."

"Alors pourquoi ?!"

"Parce que je t'aime et ne veux pas te faire du mal !"

Le publique se tut, Midnight se tut, les élèves de l'U.A s'étaient tus aussi. Momo, elle, était rouge, ses joues et ses oreilles étaient d'un rouge profond. Elle était tellement sous le choc des paroles de son adversaire qu'elle ne s'appercue que des lèvres se retrouvaient sur les siennes.

"AAAAAH !! ILS SONT MIGNONS !!" Criaient Tooru et Mina comme des fangirls euphorique.

"Qu'est-ce que..." C'était tous ce que pouvait dire le jeune pétards mouillé, de son vrai nom, Katsuki.

"TODOROKI ENFLURE !!" Hurla Mineta, jaloux de la situation de Shouto.

"Cela me surprend de la pars de Todoroki, qui pensait qu'il succomberait au charme de Yaoyorozu ?" Dit simplement Fumikage.

"Personne." Répondit Tsuyu avec son honnêteté légendaire.

Dans les tribunes, Endeavor était fou de rage. Et sur la scène, un Shouto heureux. Il embrassait Momo, avec toute les émotions qu'il avait pour elle. En parlant de Momo, elle avait toujours cette couleur rouge sur les joues, et ses bras s'enroulaient autour de la taille du bicolore, alors que les mains de ce dernier étaient sur ses joues.

Le publique, d'un coup, commença à applaudirent. Shouto se retira, aussi doucement qu'il pouvait, de Momo. Les deux étudiants se retournaient vers le publique. Ils virent Midnight limite en pleur, va savoir pourquoi.

" **QUEL RETOURNEMENT DE SITUATION ! JE NE M'ATTENDAIS PAS À UNE TELLE CHOSE, J'EN SUIS TOUT ÉMUS !!** " Hurlait Present Mic dans le haut parleur.

" **Il est vrai que c'est surprenant.** " Dit Aizawa, lui aussi, dans le haut parleur.

" **MAIS MAINTENANT, QUEL SERA L'ISSUS DE SE MATCH !?** "

Shouto regardait Momo, Momo le regardait. Il posa son front sur celui de sa petite amie, nouvellement proclamé. Les deux fermaient leurs yeux et étaient silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Shouto prit la parole.

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir..." Mais avant qu'il finisse sa phrase, Momo le coupa dans son hélant en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

"Je déclare forfait."

" **ÇA ALORS ! LA JEUNE YAOYOROZU MOMO DÉCLARE FORFAIT !!** "

Shouto la regarda, surprit. Il en perdait ses mots. Dans le publique, on pouvait entendre des «Comme ils sont mignons !» ou même des commentaires sur le fait que Momo déclare forfait.

"Mais... Pourquoi ?"

"Tu as plus de mérite que moi et puis..." Elle embrassa sa joue, et il rougit. "J'aurait non seulement perdu, mais je ne serais pas capable de te faire du mal." Dit-elle en souriant.

"TODOROKI EST VRAINQUEUR PAR FORFAIT !" Cria Midnight en levant sa main gauche.

 _oOoOo_

Après que Momo fut délivré de la glace, elle retourna dans les tribunes pour voir la suite du tournois. Mais quand elle arriva, tous ses camarades de classe la regardaient, ce qui l'a rendu mal à l'aise. Elle eut droit aux remarques de Katsuki, aux cris de joie de Tooru, Mina et Ochaco, aux félicitation de Kyoka et Tsuyu, et encore d'autres commentaires. Mais le pire était quand Shouto est venu, cette fois, c'etait les garçons qui faisaient des remarques, ce qui fit rire Momo, alors que Shouto s'asseyait à côté d'elle, en prenant sa main pour la caresser légèrement. Shouto était apaisé...

 _Même si cela ne pouvait pas complètement le libérer de ses démons._

 _oOoOo_

A la fin du tournois, grâce à Izuku, Shouto se sentait enfin plus légé. Se déclarer à Momo et Izuku qui l'a aidé, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour le détacher de son père. Par la suite, il rendu visite à sa mère. Il lui raconta tout, tout ce qu'il avait fait ses dernières années. Sa mère était heureuse de pourvoir le voir, mais aussi de l'entendre. Shouto lui parla aussi de Momo, sa nouvelle petite amie, sa mère était aussi heureuse de savoir qu'il avait trouvé l'amour.

 _oOoOo_

"Tu as rendu visite à ta mère ?" Demanda Momo à son petit ami. Ce dernier les avaient amenés au parc, pour parler un peu. Shouto s'était installé sous un arbre, à l'ombre. Il était allongé dans l'herbe avec sa tête sur les cuisses de Momo, elle qui était assis, dos à l'arbre.

"Ouais, elle était heureuse de voir, elle a pleuré et s'est excusée."

"Je vois, mais au faite, pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Pas que je n'aime pas, au contraire."

"Je voulais juste... Je... Euh..." Tout à coup, Shouto se mit à rougir. Mais Momo l'avait bien remarqué.

"Tu ?" Insistait Momo, ce qui fit rougir Shouto encore plus. En même temps, elle se mit à caresser les cheveux du bicolore.

"Je... Voulais te dire que... Je sur heureux de t'avoir rencontré et de t'avoir combattu car sans toi, je ne serais sûrement pas là avec toi." Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle se mit à rougir.

"Shouto, je... Je sais pas quoi dire..."

"Moi je sais." Shouto glissa sa main sur la nuque de sa petite amie, la forçant à baisser la tête.

"Ah oui ?" La vice-déléguée sourit malicieusement, savant ce que voulait dire son petit ami.

"Mmmh..."

Leurs lèvres étaient proche, alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Shouto s'avança pour prendre ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec amour. Leurs mains se sont entrelacés alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble, jusqu'à ce que l'air manquait.

"Je t'aime." Dit Shouto alors qu'il lui donnait un coup de bec.

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

 _oOoOo_

 **J'ai eu cet idée d'OS quand j'ai vu une fan story (j'invente des mots, oui). Dites moi si vous avez aimé !**

 **Et prochain poste, le deuxième chapitre de «Une pour deux» ! Une date prévu ? Aucune !**

 **Bye bye !**


End file.
